


【幸村BG】约定好的三连霸/Three-time National Champion as Promised

by SkyTrs



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, ISU Grand Prix of Figure Skating, NHK Trophy, Quad Jumps (Figure Skating), World Figure Skating Championships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTrs/pseuds/SkyTrs
Summary: *Bilingual: English+Chinese*Kitawaga Yurika became the youngest female figure skater who won a back-to-back national championship. At only the age of 14, she secured her second national gold medal after breaking the national record with three triple Axels and a quad Lutz.However, just when the whole nation awaited her updates on training for the Olympics, she disappeared.The car accident disabled her legs, and because of that, she went back to campus after years of online schooling. She made friends outside of ice rinks for the first time, and with their help, she eventually stepped back onto the icy stage under dazzling spotlights.The question remains: who was behind the mysterious accident?北川悠理香是日本年纪最小的单人女子花样滑冰的二连冠。年仅14岁的她已经赢得了两次全国冠军，小小年纪就能在全国级别的比赛中完成三次完美的triple Axel和一次quad Lutz，并创下历史最高纪录。可就在全日本都以为她已经在为下一届奥运会的金牌做准备的时候，她突然淡出了公众的视野，仿佛一夜之间从地球上消失的无影无踪。惨遭车祸无法站立的她回到了因训练阔别已久的校园，在立海大的树荫间，她结识了滑冰场外的朋友们，也正是因为他们，她最终站回了舞台。扑朔迷离的车祸背后，又是谁的阴谋呢？
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Original Female Character(s)





	【幸村BG】约定好的三连霸/Three-time National Champion as Promised

\-----------------------------------------------English Version-----------------------------------------------------

Excitement filled the arena. Everyone was cheering for their "future Olympic gold medalist." 

Fourteen-year-old Kitagawa Yurika stood in the middle of the ice rink, panting heavily. She bowed humbly with sincerity after waving at all the strangers who shared her success. Tears diluted with sweat dripped down from the tip of her nose.

Years of hard work with countless falls, bruises, and scratches, all faded at this moment. Under the blinding spotlight, a star was born.

She stood up straight with a smile ear to ear sparkled with tears. She turned towards the exit and left the rink while picking up some stuffed animals along the way. 

Her fans knew her favorite animal is the harp seal. After the performance, plenty of seal toys were tossed onto the ice as compliments.

Her coach hugged her tightly with a smile as bright as hers. 

“I did it.” Yurika choked. 

“I know you did it. It was the best show I’ve ever seen!” her coach patted her back proudly. 

Then, all of a sudden, her coach pushed her away. 

The spotlights burst in the arena, and the whole world went dark.

Screams, horror, and pain, followed by a terrifying flash, like a lightning tearing open the sky.

Kitagawa jerked awake, with a saturating amount of fear in her eyes, enough for it to take a physical form. 

The ample sunlight in the room was able to calm her down slightly. However, the ceiling in sight was warped by the tears. 

Kitagawa wiped them off before they could fall, stared at the bright white ceiling blankly, confused with her emotions. She could not tell if the cry was because of overwhelming joy or bone-deep despair.

“Yurika? Are you awake?” a quiet knock on the door and her mother’s soft voice broke the silence in the room. “There are still a lot of things we need to do to get ready before school tomorrow.”

Kitagawa pushed her upper body up with her arms and sat up straight and disoriented. 

Shattering a fragile dream does not take much.

She lifted her legs and dangled them on the side of the bed. 

It has been three months since the car accident on the way back home from the national championship arena. 

She had not yet seen or heard anything from her American coach, or spoken a single word to anyone other than her parents. 

Her injury was not severe; but to everyone’s surprise, her legs were paralyzed. Even the experts could not identify the cause. 

Eventually, they concluded that it was most likely due to psychological issues. 

Kitagawa dragged the wheelchair to the side of her bed and slowly transferred herself over. Moving was not a huge problem for her. Because of figure skating, she was slimmer than others at her age. 

As soon as she opened the door, she could almost taste the delicious breakfast by the flavor in the air. 

“Good morning,” her mother greeted her. “I thought you would want to sleep a little more.”

“The food smells so good. I can honestly eat the walls.” Kitagawa chuckled. 

“Sounds like this is the only way to get you up in the morning.” her mother smiled back. “Breakfast would still take a little while. You can use this time to get ready.” 

Kitagawa pushed the wheelchair back into her room and opened the closet door. 

After she came home from the hospital, she found that everything related to skating was gone: her skates, training attire, and even the expensive costumes. 

Her parents stopped talking about skating and even hid the medals and trophies she won. 

Starting at age four, the last decade of her life revolved around figure skating, but was suddenly cut abruptly. 

Kitagawa almost felt like the past ten years were a prolix dream with great but unrealistic details - until she googled her own name: Yurika Kitagawa. 

The silhouette dancing on the rink was no other than herself.  
She watched her own performance, especially the combination jump of a quad Lutz and a triple toe loop from her last national championship program, over and over again almost like she was enchanted by an unbreakable spell. 

The commenters’ exclamation, the audiences’ applause, the excitement on her face, and her fierce cheer after the scores were announced.  
Those moments pulsated in her mind -- she had not yet lost her past. 

The news was still gossiping about her disappearance; her fans were still asking for updates on her Instagram page.  
While many strangers were anticipating, her family was erasing. 

Kitagawa had no choice but to play along. She had no courage to even bring up the topic or ask about where all her awards were. She could not imagine how she would feel if the glorious moments displayed themselves in front of her physically. 

She had to forget along with her closest relatives. 

Kitagawa pretended she was never able to walk, and the first Japanese lady to land a quad jump was never her. 

She smiled, from the wheelchair, with patience and withdrawal.

Speaking of “forgetting,” her parents seemed to, in fact, forget something important -- she has not been to a real school with in-person instructions since third grade. 

“Wonderful.” She mumbled to herself. “Now the school is about to enroll an idiot who can’t even walk.” Kitagawa Yurika pulled a dress off of the rack for herself.

She suddenly realized that she is still being reported by the news, and being noticed by her classmates at school is the last thing she wanted to happen. 

“Mom?” She shouted at the door. “Can you take me to get a haircut later?”

There were no replies. 

Kitagawa put the dress on quickly, went back to the kitchen, and repeated her request.

“A haircut?” Her mother was a bit shocked. “That long hair is gorgeous, though. Are you sure you want to cut it short?”

Kitagawa yanked on a strand of her blondish brown hair slightly. “Not only cutting it, but I am also thinking about dyeing it.” 

As a disguise. 

“A little change won’t hurt anything.” She said "sincerely." 

“Okay.” Her mother did not question more. “We can go after breakfast.”  
\-----------------------------------------------Chinese Version-------------------------------------------

滑冰场里座无虚席，所有人都站着给他们心中未来的奥运金牌得主鼓掌欢呼。

刚刚过14岁生日的北川悠理香喘着气站在冰场中央，高举着双臂向周围上千的观众挥手致意。她深深地弯腰鞠躬，眼泪混着汗水一同流下了她的脸颊。

无数个日夜的训练，无数次地跌倒，无数的淤青和伤痕，在这一刻都显得微不足道。聚光灯下又一个新星的诞生，背后的汗水无人可知。

她直起身，对着观众席露出了因为泪水而显得闪闪发亮的灿烂笑容，转身滑向了出口，顺便弯腰拾起了一个被粉丝扔到场上的毛绒玩具。

她的粉丝们都知道她最喜欢的动物是海豹，一个个雪白的海豹玩具在音乐停止的一刻被用力丢到了她的舞台上以示祝贺。

在下了场的一瞬间，她的教练用力拥住了她，脸上的笑容不亚于她本人的灿烂。 

“我做到了……” 北川哽咽着说道。

“I know you did it. It was the best show I’ve ever seen!”她的教练拍了拍她的后背称赞道。

突然，她被她的教练猛地伸手推开。

体育场的灯灭了。

随之而来的是尖叫，是恐慌，是耀眼灯光一闪而过后的强烈撞击。北川浑身一震，猛地睁开眼睛。

此时她身处的房间已经被正午的阳光浸透。她眼前的天花板因泪水的折射而显得扭曲和破碎。

北川伸手抹掉了从眼里渗出快要落下的泪水，怔怔地盯着白晃晃的天花板出神，一时反应不过来自己的眼泪是因为至极的喜悦还是透骨的绝望。

“悠理香，醒了吗？明天开学还有不少要准备。” 轻轻的敲门声和母亲轻柔的话音从门外传来。

北川费力地支撑起自己的上半身，晃晃悠悠地从床上坐了起来。

梦碎也不过一刹那的时间。

她用手把自己的双腿抬起，垂到了床沿边。

离那场夺冠后的车祸已经过去三个月了。自她醒来出院后，她就再也没有见过她的美国教练，也没有再跟除了父母以外的任何人接触过。

她的伤其实并不重，可车祸后她的腿却意外得失去了任何行动力，就连权威医生也无法判断究竟是什么造成的。

由于触感还在，最后他们只能说是心理作用。

北川伸手拉过了不远处的轮椅，轻车熟路地将自己的身体移到了座椅上。移动对她来说并不困难，因为滑冰的缘故，她一直很控制自己的卡路里摄入，所以非常瘦。

她出了房门，马上就闻到了妈妈做的早饭的香味。

“起来了？”北川夫人将头探出了厨房，“我还以为你会想再睡会儿呢。”

“您做的早饭这么香，谁睡得着啊？”北川悠理香笑道。

“看来也只有这样才能把你这个小馋猫给馋醒。饭还要一会儿才好，你先去收拾收拾吧。”北川夫人转身走回了灶台。

悠理香将轮椅推回了自己的房间，拉开了衣柜门。

她出院回家以后就发现整个家里的所有有关滑冰的东西都消失不见了。

她价钱不菲的演出服，冰鞋，就连训练穿的衣服都从衣橱里消失得无影无踪。

她的父母再也没有提起过花样滑冰，就连她赢来的各个奖牌和奖杯都被藏了起来。

从四岁开始十年以来的每一天都围绕着花样滑冰而转的人生好像突然一下子就被格式化了。北川甚至以为那些过去是自己做的一个冗长的梦，直到她在谷歌上搜索了自己的名字：Yurika Kitagawa。

那个在冰场上飞舞的身影，分明就是她自己。她像魔怔了一样一遍又一遍地看自己13岁在全国赛事上跳出的Triple Axel，三个月以前夺冠的Quad Lutz 和 Triple Toe的连跳。

解说员的惊呼，观众的掌声，自己脸上灿烂的笑容，和分数下来得知自己夺冠的狂喜都在一遍又一遍地敲打在她的脑海中——她没有遗失自己的曾经。

体育新闻上还在说着她的失踪，粉丝还在她的Instagram下评论询问她的去向。无数人都在牵挂着她，可她最亲密的家人却像是失忆了一样。

北川无可奈何。她没有勇气去询问自己的奖杯们何去何从。她不知道自己看到曾经的辉煌被捧在手里、放在眼前会是怎样一番场景。

她只能选择陪着他们一起失忆，表现得好像自己生来就不会走路，表现得好像那个日本第一个跳出四周跳的女性不是她一样。

她只能配合父母，坐在轮椅上微笑。

不过北川夫妇好像真的忘了些什么重要的事情……

比如，她小学三年级后就因为训练得太频繁而再也没有去过学校，所有的课业都是家教辅导和通过上网课来完成的。

“真是贴心，这下学校可要出现一个不会走路的学渣了。”北川悠理香边自言自语边从衣柜里随手抽出了一条连衣裙，裙子对下肢瘫痪的人来说自然是比裤子来得方便。

北川撇了撇嘴，突然发觉自己好像还在被体育新闻台报道，去学校有可能会被认出来。

“妈？等下我们出去剪头发吧？”北川扭头对着门喊道。

半晌没有动静。

北川悠理香只好迅速套上裙子，飞快的将轮椅滑出房门。“妈，等下你带我去把头发剪短吧？”

“要剪头发吗？悠理香的头发那么长，那么顺，剪短了可就不好看了。”

北川拽了拽自己的亚麻色中长发，说道：“不仅要剪，还要染。”

因为我不想被认出来。

“我不喜欢现在的样子，想变变造型。”她真诚地望向了自己的母亲。

“这样啊。那好吧，吃了饭我们就出门。” 北川夫人将早饭放到了桌上说道。


End file.
